rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrius/Dream of Mah Notes
'Introduction' I have heard that many of my kin have started to make notes of those they know. Nearly all of my kin that I originally knew is dead. I shall make notes of all them that I meet but I shall start out with all the ones I do know and are alive. - Cyrius 'Full-Blooded' Cyrius This is myself, not much else to say. Igneous My son went wrong. He was stolen from me by my cheating wife and converted to Zamorakianism. More and more he seems to be unfixable but I do hope he'll get it together. I will not ''do things such as risk my life for him, he is the enemy nevertheless. Currently I am working with him to get rid of Crevor, then back to old rivalries. Noah Arrav II A young and very strange one. He has a family of many hybrids, I am not sure if there are any other full-bloods besides him. Some could even not count him as a full blood for what he has told me was he was born a hybrid, but somehow his Dream of Mah side took over and became dominant. Also, what's with the dragon facination? In a nutshell, he is weird. Lately I haven't seen much of him. 'Sivlerizza' She was once my wife, but she fell for that Zamorakian, Ghizard. She stole Igneous and I was only able to keep Vercilla. She is currently frozen for planning to kill Igneous, and even though he is very annoying, I try to make that the last option. Igneous killed her, it's depressing but I really don't care anymore. Ralphamic Currently my foremost ally. He is much older than me but he acts like such a child at times. He struggles with taking things seriously it seems. Still, he is powerful, but unknown how powerful and will be very useful for now. As my spying of the godless is now done, I no longer speak to him. Pyris Someone I've known since Freneskae. He's very arrogant and hot headed. He and I had a rivalry that started with just business but he seems to have made it personal. We had often gotten into fights. I have no idea of his status but I hear rumors about him still being alive. While checking out the work of Dagith Nurn, I've stumbled apon Pyris. I have forgotten how annoying and pompous he is! Currently he and I are on somewhat good terms, I'll still have my eye on him. Nocturne Someone I somewhat competed with. He was smaller, more agile. He was a rogue-like Dream of Mah and used a lot of sarcasm. He was the only one I knew that didn't join Zaros, strange one, him. I have no idea of his wereabouts and even if he is still alive or not. Well, turns out he's back, and still annoying. He was disguised as Thief, the idiot who freed me. He and I are allies for now now given that he is helping the Goldess and I am spying on them. My spying of the Godless is done, and he went to join Crevor, that idiot! 'Crevor' My gods damned father. He is currently frozen right now, and he better stay that way. Gah! Thief has done it this time! He has let this bastard free and now I have to put him back. He seems to be gathering a following and he knows where I live. I need to rid of him as soon as possible. 'Malkhallam' Glad I found this one, he's a follower of Zaros like myself. 'Hybrids' 'Noah Arrav III' The grandson of Noah Arrav II. He has some powers over the shadows. He doesn't like me, I don't like him. Lately I haven't seen much of him, this could be a good thing. 'Noah Arrav IV''' A very young one, I could almost consiter him a full but he's not entirely full, he's close though. I haven't seen much of him lately. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Books Category:Incomplete Articles